Magic for Your Smile
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Naruto ingin selalu melihat senyum itu menghias wajah Sakura. Namun, untuk sekarang, hanya sebatas inilah yang bisa Naruto lakukan. / "Ini jimat, kalau mereka datang lagi, timpuk saja mereka dengan ini." / NaruSaku / Pre SUGAR-E 2013! Puisi no. 10 / CANON-sett. / Ficlet.


"_Apa kautahu betapa buruk efeknya,_

_Melihat wajahmu yang tengah tertawa,_

_Andai kautahu rahasia jantungku dalam dada,_

_Ia mendentam keras karena sihir mencinta." –_ N. S. 2013

* * *

**MAGIC FOR YOUR SMILE**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**No commercial advantage is gained. Just for fun!**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

_**For**_**: SUGAR-E! G for Gift! **_**Canon, Fluff, Short**_**!**

* * *

"Hiks … hiks …."

Gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu menangis di bawah sebuah pohon. Seorang diri berusaha keras agar air mata itu segera berhenti.

Hari itu, Uzumaki Naruto hanya melemparkan pandangan sekilas padanya. Melihat hal-hal yang menyedihkan hanya akan membuat hidup Naruto semakin suram dan muram. Bukan saatnya memikirkan orang lain sementara hidupmu sendiri masih perlu dikhawatirkan, 'kan?

Hari berikutnya, Naruto melihat gadis berambut merah muda itu kembali. Di dekatnya ada seekor kucing. Perlahan, gadis itu menyingkirkan helai-helai poni yang mengganggu penglihatannya. Meski samar, Naruto kini dapat melihat wajah sang gadis. Lebih-lebih, mata gadis itu yang berwarna kehijauan seolah menyihir Naruto untuk terus memandangnya.

Perlahan, Naruto mengambil tempat di belakang pohon dan memperhatikan tiap gerak-gerik sang gadis. Gadis itu kini tengah tersenyum sembari mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kucing yang sedari tadi dibelainya.

_Deg!_

Tawa gadis itu begitu tulusnya dan membuat Naruto yang baru berusia enam tahun … terpukau sedemikian rupa.

Tapi, tidak lama senyum itu memudar. Lalu gerakan bahu yang sedikit bergedik itu menyiratkan ketakutan. Segera, pegangan gadis itu pada sang kucing pun terlepas. Dengan cepat, kucing tersebut berlari meninggalkan sang gadis sendirian.

Naruto kini bisa melihat beberapa gerombolan anak perempuan yang mulai mendekati si gadis merah muda. Sekali lihat saja, Naruto yang tidak memiliki kecerdasan tinggi langsung menangkap maksud gerombolan perempuan tersebut: mereka tidak bermaksud baik ataupun mengajak si gadis merah muda bermain bersama. Sebaliknya, mereka mulai mengatai-ngatai si gadis sampai gadis itu meringkuk dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

"Dengar, tidak, Jidat? Orang sepertimu tidak pantas jadi _kunoichi_, tahu!"

"Ah, apa pula rambut berwarna aneh ini? Kau mau jadi _kunoichi_ penggoda, _hm_?"

"Hen … tikan …," ujar gadis itu lirih dan terisak.

"Apa? Kau mau aku menggunting rambut jelekmu ini? Dengan senang hatiiii~!"

Dari tas kecilnya, salah seorang dari gerombolan perempuan itu mengeluarkan gunting dan sudah akan memotong rambut si gadis saat tiba-tiba suara teriakan terdengar.

"HENTIKAAAANNNNN _TTEBAYOO_!"

"A-apa-apaan itu?"

"Pergi kaliaaan! Jangan ganggu dia!" ujar Naruto sambil melempari perempuan-perempuan itu dengan batu yang sudah secepat kilat ia kumpulkan.

"Kyaaa!"

"Apa-apaan dia?!"

"KYAA! Batunya mengenaiku! Sakiiitt!"

Satu demi satu, perempuan-perempuan itu mulai ketakutan melihat seorang bocah lelaki menyerang mereka membabi-buta. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk berlari meninggalkan si gadis berambut merah muda seorang diri. Ah—tidak seorang diri. Mereka meninggalkan si gadis berambut merah muda dengan seorang bocah lelaki berambut kuning yang datang entah dari mana.

"Haah … haaah …." Naruto langsung mengatur napasnya sebelum ia menoleh ke arah sang gadis yang baru saja ia selamatkan dari tindakan penindasan.

"_Hiks_ … _hiks_ …."

Terulang lagi, seperti hari itu. Saat pertama Naruto melihatnya—gadis cilik itu kembali menangis. Ia bahkan terlalu takut mengangkat wajahnya untuk sekadar melihat sang penyelamat. Naruto yang kebingungan, sesaat menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Namun, mendadak saja ia mendapatkan ide yang memang konyol—sebagaimana kemampuan otaknya.

Naruto pun menarik tangan gadis itu dan meletakkan beberapa buah batu yang tersisa.

"Ini jimat, kalau mereka datang lagi, timpuk saja mereka dengan ini."

Gadis itu masih enggan melihat ke arah sang bocah lelaki. Pandangannya lebih ia fokuskan pada batu-batu yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Sudah, jangan menangis _ttebayo_! Wajah senyummu itu lebih baik, tahu!" ujar Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut si gadis.

Gadis itu tampak sedikit bergedik. Lalu, seolah teringat sesuatu, gadis itu berkata lirih dan takut-takut sembari mengangkat kepalanya sedikit,

"_A-arigatou._"

_DEG!_

Meski senyum itu tampak dipaksakan, Naruto bisa melihat kebenaran dalam kata-kata yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya. Wajah senyum gadis itu memang lebih baik! Lebih … cantik. Bagi Naruto, masih terlalu muda untuk mengenal cinta, yang ia tahu hanya … ia tertarik!

"… _Kh~_!" Merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya, Naruto pun segera menarik tangannya dari kepala gadis itu dan dengan segera berlari menjauh.

Sementara sang gadis perlahan menghapus air mata yang membuat pandangannya kabur, sosok penyelamatnya itu sudah mengganggu. Dengan poni yang ia angkat sedikit, kini yang bisa ia lihat hanya samar-samar sosok punggung si penyelamat.

Tidak, ia tidak sempat melihat wajah sang penyelamat dengan jelas. Yang bisa ia lihat dengan jelas kini hanyalah beberapa buah batu yang belum lepas dari genggaman tangannya. Tangan gadis itu kembali menggenggam erat. Dihapusnya jejak-jejak air mata yang tersisa.

Ia pun bangkit dan bersiap untuk pulang.

Saat itu, meski sang gadis sangat ingin tahu siapa sang penyelamat, tapi ketidaktahuannya terhadap apa pun soal si penyelamat membuatnya putus asa dan memilih menyerah. Bahkan, setelah hari-hari berlalu, ia pun sudah melupakan kejadian tersebut karena tekanan yang terus diberikan kelompok-kelompok perempuan penindasnya. Bersamaan dengan batu-batu jimat yang akhirnya hilang karena ia lempar sebagai usaha melawan kelompok sang penindas, hilang pula segala ingatan dan harapannya mengenai sang penyelamat.

Sekarang, Haruno Sakura mungkin hanya bisa menjawab dengan ragu-ragu jika ditanyakan mengenai sihir pertama yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum setelah ia berduka.

Namun, cerita mengenai batu-batu jimat yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum meski hanya beberapa detik … itu nyata.

Dan bagi Naruto, meski ia bisa tetap menyimpannya sebagai rahasia, tapi ia akan dengan sukarela menceritakannya jika ada yang bertanya—perihal satu sihir yang ia gunakan pada sang gadis yang pertama kali mengenalkannya kata 'cinta'.

*********終わり*********

* * *

_An example fic for_ NARUSAKU SUGAR-EVENT _that will be held at_ April, 11th. _For more information, please join_ _in_ NaruSaku _group on_ Facebook: 'Langit dan Bumi The NARUSAKU Indonesian Community'. _See you there~_ :D

_As for the fanfiction, please gimme your opinions via review_. X"D

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**~_Thanks for reading_~**


End file.
